Dawn's Search for Love
by Daimyo Oowashi
Summary: Ash has separated journeys with Dawn and starts a new one in Isshu for a month. Now Dawn has finished her photo shoot and started her search on her crush. Will she be able to find Ash and confess her feelings? Will Ash return her feelings? Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1: Vain Search in Pallet

I have been a Pearlshipper for two years, and after those two years silence, I have finally decided to write this fanfic, dedicated to al Pearlshippers out there.

This fanfic takes place about a month after DP191, the last episode of the DP arc and the day Ash leaves Dawn and starts his own journey in Isshu.

Chapter 1: Vain Search in Pallet

* * *

"Ding..." A blue-haird girl rang the doorbell of a quiet little house in Pallet Town. She was wearing a white beanie hat, a blck vest and a short, pink skirt matched with a pair of pink boots and black knee-high socks. Her name is Dawn, a Pokemon co-ordinator from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. On her shoulder was a blue, penguin-like Pokemon, Piplup, which is her starter.

"Why isn't anyone answering?" Dawn thought. She had just spent nearly a month working on the photo shoot with her Buneary. Once the photo shoot was finished, she rushed home, get ready, and said goodbye to her Mum and came to Pallet Town to visit Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer who used to travel with her.

"Come on! Someone answer already. I can't wait to my Ash-y again!" The thought of "my Ash-y" made Dawn blush heavily. Obviously she has a crush on Ash, but never had the chance nor the courage to confess her feelings. But this is about to change as Dawn wants to confess her feelings as soon as she sees Ash.

"It's already ten minutes and no one's answering. Probably no one's in the house." Dawn felt disappointed.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn heard a voice and turned around. It's Gary Oak in his lab coat. "Hey it's Pokemon poet's grandson!" Gary sweatdropped. "I have a name, you know. Anyway, what brings you to this humble town? Looking for Ashy-boy?" Gary said, emphasizing in "Ash-y boy". Dawn blushed and nodded. "Oooh what do we have here? A lovesick girl looking for her boyfriend!" "No! It's not like that!" Dawn's face turns even redder. "Alright, I should stop teasing ya." Gary clears his throat, "Well unfortunately, Ashy-boy has gone to the Isshu region, along with Mrs Ketchum and my grandpa."

Dawn's heart sank when she heard this. She asked quietly, "So when are they coming back?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. My grandpa's doing a research project with Professor Araragi in Isshu and Mrs Ketchum is helping him. Ash, on the other hand, is entering the Isshu league. It is very likely that they wil stay in Isshu for quite a long time." "Oh..." Dawn sighed, apparently disappointed. Gary chuckled, "You look like you just arrived straight from Sinnoh. Come to my grandpa's lab and have a rest." "Sure thing!" Dawn replied happily, and followed Gary to the far side of the town, where Professor Oak's lab resides.

"Bui bui!" Entering the lab, Gary and Dawn are greeted by a Pokemon. "Hey ! It's Buizel! How are you, Buizel?" Dawn was happy to see Buizel, one of Ash's Pokemon who used to be hers. "Bui bui!" Buizel answered eagerly. A teenager walks up to Dawn with a sketchbook and a pencil in his arms, "Hey, looks like Buizel knows you very well. Who are you?" "Let me introduce you two. Tracey, this is Dawn. She travelled with Ashy-boy in the Sinnoh region. Dawn, this is Tracey. He used to travel with Ashy-boy and now works in my grandpa's lab," Gary said. "Hi! And this is my partner, Piplup!" "Piplup!" "Oh, a Sinnoh starter Pokemon!" Tracey started to sketch Piplup on his sketchbook. Gary whispered to Tracey, "She likes Ashy-boy!" Gary and Tracey both laughed. Dawn blushed, "I heard that!" and kicked Gary in the shins with her boot (like how Dawn did it to Ash in the Giratina movie). "Ouch! Calm down! Don't kill the messenger! Ouch!" Gary screamed. Tracey smirked and said to Dawn, "You know how Ash is very dense and clueless about love. It's extremely hard to win his heart. Well you, mister, should stop meddling with other people's affairs and just keep your eyes to your cheerleaders," Tracey told Gary sternly.

Dawn blushed again, hearing the word "cheerleader". She had heard from Ash that Gary used to have a few girls follow him around and be his cheerleaders. Apparently, this phenomenon annoys Ash, and Dawn mistook as him being jealous, so it inspired her to become Ash's cheerleader for some of his gym battles.

-Flashback-

"Hey Dawn, what's with the outfit?" Dawn was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform with a short skirt and this seemed to be puzzling Brock. "Well I just want to cheer Ash on, since we had spent so much time training and working on our strategy," Dawn blushed and smiled. "Ok..." Brock was still a little suspicious. The gang was in the Oreburgh Gym, where Ash was having a rematch with the gym leader Roark. Hearing the conversation, Ash turned around and saw Dawn. He was speechless when he saw Dawn's outfit. "Go Ash! Go Ash! He's the man! If he can't do it, no one can!" Dawn noticed Ash's expression and started her cheer. "Uhhh, thanks!" Ash was a bit overwhelmed. Dawn chuckled. She was quite satisfied with Ash's reception to her being a cheerleader. In fact, she liked it, cheerleading for Ash only.

-End of flashback-

"Earth to Dawn..." Dawn snapped out of it and noticed Gary and Tracey staring at her, concerned. "Are you ok?" Tracey asked. "Oh, it's nothing! No need to worry!" Dawn blushed and replied hastily. "Oh ok, back to the topic. If you want to meet with Ash, you could go to the Isshu region. To get there, you need to take the plane from the Nibi Airport in Pewter City. Once you get there, you can go to Professor Araragi's lab and find Professor Oak. He will help you locate Ash." Tracey pointed out. "Thanks, Tracey," Dawn answered warmly, "Now, I better get going. To Pewter City!" "And Dawn, good luck! Go smack the hell out of his nut-head if neccessary!" Gary shouted. "I will consider doing that. See ya!" Dawn chuckled light-heartedly and ran out of the lab. "Ash is one lucky guy," Tracey said, "with such a pretty girl having a crush and searching for him." "Yeah," Gary chuckled, "but he's just too dense to see it. Poor Dawn. She might end up getting heart-broken and losing her crush on Ashy-boy, just like Misty and May."

* * *

Me: Well, that's it for my first chapter. What do you guys think? The first few chapters will be one-sided Pearlshipping, Dawn's POV. Satoshi-kun (Ash Ketchum), however, will be introduced in the future.

Dawn: Could you make me even prettier and nicer in future chapters?

Me: Sure, sure. You're my favourite female character in Pokemon. I'll do whatever you want.

Dawn: Yeah! Thanks! This is how you should treat me. Just like my-Ashy does to me!

Me: (Gags and vomits)

Piplup: Pip! Piplup! Piplup! Pip! Pip! Piplup!

Me: What is it, Piplup?

Meowth: Piplup is unhappy with his screen time for this chapter, nyah. He demands more script for him in the future, nyah.

Me: Thank you. (Turns to the audience) It's nice to have someone who understands both English and Pokemon language. Actually, there will be large role for Piplup in the next chapter. In fact, he will be so injured that Dawn will have to take him to a Pokemon Centre. There she will meet a certain famous character. Well, bye for now and stay tune to my updates. Please review, fav, or whatever. Positive criticism is appreciated. Rude comments and shipping-bashing are not!

Dawn: Please cheer the writer on, just like my-Ashy does to me!

Me: Shut up! God damn it! Shut up! We get it! You love Ash very much! How many times do you have hammer this shit into our brain... (Nostalgia Critic mode)

* * *

Poll of the chapter: Who is this character to have a cameo in the next chapter?

A: Zoey

B: Brock (Takeshi)

C: May (Haruka)

D: Misty (Kasumi)

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a trademark belonged to Gamefreak and Nintendo, Inc. The names of the characters and Pokemon, as well as certain elements in the storyline, are the intellectual properties of Nintendo, Inc. I know many of us download Pokemon episodes illegally or watch them on Youtube, but we still have to appreciate the copyrights.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Who?

Hey guys! I'm back with a fresh new update! Yay! In the last chapter, Dawn left Pallet Town and headed to Pewter City to catch a plane to the Isshu region. In this chapter, she will continue her journey, and meet up with a familiar character.

* * *

Chapter 2: Doctor Who?

* * *

Dawn was running through Viridian Forest, with Piplup in her arms. She was in a hurry, as she intended to get to Pewter City before nightfall, so that she could stay the night in a decent Pokemon Centre, rather than camping alone in the dark realms of the forest. Dawn had to admit, things turned to be quite different travelling by herself, without Ash (and Brock) around.

"Ewww... Get off me!" Dawn cried while trying to brush a Weedle off her hair. "This place is filled with bug Pokemon, especially the annoying kinds," Dawn said to Piplip, "Let's get out of here, fast!" "Piplup!" Dawn started to run faster. In about an hour, they managed to get to the exit of the forest. Before them was a rapid river. There isn't any bridge, and the river is very fast. So it is impossible to wade across the river. The only way to cross is to jump over a number of large, flat rocks in the river.

"I guess it's jump or never," Dawn put Piplup down on the ground. "Piplup," Piplup nodded and patted his chest. Dawn jumped onto a large rock and then jumped over onto another. Piplup followed behind. Then Dawn jumped onto something grey. "Hold on. This is not a rock," Dawn questioned "Shaaar!" "Oh no! It's a Sharpedo!" Dawn cried out.

"Shaarpee!" (Yes, it sounds like Sharpie) The shark Pokemon opened its jaws and tossed Dawn into the sky. "Togekiss, I choose you!" Dawn threw out a Pokeball and out it came Togekiss, who caught Dawn on her back right before Dawn fell into the river. "Shaar!" Sharpedo followed in the river swiftly behind Togekiss using Aqua Jet. "Watch out, Togekiss!" Dawn cried, as Sharpedo jumped out of the water and launched an Ice Fang attack at the speed of light. (Well of course it's only a metaphor. It's impossible according the theory of relativity) "Oh no!" Dawn cried, closing her eyes, preparing to accept her fate of getting hit by the freezing ray, frozen cold. "Piplup!" Piplup jumped between Togekiss and Sharpedo, and got ready for a Peck attack. But it was too late, as the beam of ice hit Piplip dead on. "Piplup!" Piplup was frozen instantly and fell into the river.

"Piplup! No!" Dawn cried and tossed a Pokeball, "Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Out of the Pokeball came an electric squirrel Pokemon. "Chi...Paaa!" Pachirisu launched a Discharge attack which landed a direct hit on Sharpedo. "Sharpe!" The attack was super effective and Sharpedo fell into the river, then floated onto the surface, fainted.

Piplup got washed to the shore, thawed but eyes turned swirly. "Oh, no! Piplup!" Dawn recalled Pachirisu and carried Piplup in her arms. "Pip..." Piplup opened his eyes, "Piiip... lup." and fainted. "Piplup! No!" Dawn cried, "Togekiss! Pewter City is not far away. Fly us to the Pokemon Centre!" "Kiss!" Dawn jumped onto Togekiss' back and Togekiss lifted off, heading for Pewter City.

* * *

-Two hours later-"

Nurse Joy! Please help my Piplup!" Dawn charged into the Pewter City Pokemon Centre and shouted desperately.

"Hold on, let me see..." Nurse Joy takes Piplup from Dawn's arms. "Oh no! Piplup is having hyperthermia! It's like it got frozen and fell into cold water!" (How did you figure it out, Nurse Joy?) "We need to do something straightaway!" Nurse Joy said to Dawn and then called out into the intercom, "I need an emergency treatment with a Piplup here. Doctor Brock, please report to the emergency room!" A Chansey came by and put Piplup onto a wheeled bed and pushed it into the emergency room. "Please wait in the waiting room, Dawn."

"Wait, Nurse Joy!" Dawn suddenly remembered something, "This Doctor Brock. Does he always hit on you?" "Why yes. He used to do this every time he sees me while he was still an intern. But I guess his Croagunk's Poison Jab taught him a real hard lesson." Nurse Joy answered. "Croagunk, huh? Could it be?" Dawn wondered, as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

-Brock's POV-

"Aachoo!" Brock sneezed as he walked into the emergency room. He saw a Piplup lying unconscious on the bed. "This Piplup looks familiar. Could it be hers?" Brock wondered. Then he snapped out of it and started treating Piplup. In a few Minutes, Brock managed to cure Piplip. Piplup opened his eyes. "Pip?" He sit up and saw Brock sitting on a desk, writing, probably filling in a form. "Piplup!" Piplup jumped off his bed and ran up next to him. "Hey Piplup, go back to your bed! You need some rest!"

"Piplup!" Piplup looked around and noticed a chart of Pokemon on tha wall, "Piplup! Piplup!" He pointed at a picture of Pikachu on the chart, and then hugged himself. "Let me guess," Brock said quietly, "You want a Pikachu plush toy?" Piplup facepalmmed, and shouted angrily, "Piplup! Piplup!" "You don't want a Pikachu plush toy? Oh! You have a friend which is a Pikachu?" Piplup nodded, "Piplup!" "So you have a friend which is a Pikachu. Could it be... Are you Dawn's Piplup?" "Pip, lup!" Piplup nodded and patted his chest. "So Dawn's here in the Centre? I'll go find her! You take a good rest in your bed." Brock said eagerly and tucked Piplup in. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

Dawn was sitting on a couch in the waiting room, anxious and nervous. "I hope Piplup's alright." She said to herself. "Miss Dawn Berlitz, please report to Ward 203." Dawn heard the intercom and got up, "Well, here goes nothing." She entered the ward, and saw Piplip resting on a bed quietly. "Pip, lup!" His face lit up when he saw Dawn. "Piplup! You're alright! Thank goodness!" Dawn hugged Piplup and exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey Dawn! Long time no see!" Dawn looked up at saw Brock standing against the wall. "Hey Brock, I knew it was you!" Dawn greeted blissfully.

"Piplup's recovered now. But he still needs some rest. Let's leave him here for the night and hang out at my place. I just happen to be off duty now." Brock said. "Right!" Dawn replied. So Brock went back to his office, took off his white overcoat, and took Dawn to the Pewter Gym.

* * *

"Wow! You live in a gym?" Dawn is amazed, "Oh yeah! I remember now that you used to be the gym leader!"

"Right! Now my brother Forrest assumes the gym leader's duties while I focus on becoming a Pokemon breeder and doctor. My father's the training consultant and opens up Pokemon battle classes to the public. My mother's the gym's manager. You should meet my family. Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Welcome back, big brother!" Nine children rushed out into the living room. "Whoa! You sure have lots of siblings." Dawn was a bit overwhelmed. "Guys, say hi to Dawn, who used to travel with me." "Hi, Dawn!" The children greeted in chorus. "Hi guys! You are all so cute!" Dawn smiled.

"Hi Brock! How's is it at the Pokemon Centre?" Brock's Mum entered the room. "It's all good, Mum! Guess who who I ran into at the Centre? Dawn, who used to travel with Ash and me!" "Hi Dawn, you can call me Lola," Brock's Mum introduced. "Nice to meet you, Lola!"

"Hey, Mum, where is Dad and Forrest?" "Oh! They at the arena. A peculiar trainer just came and challenged Forrest. Flint is refereeing. What an unconvenient time for a gym challenge! I just finished making dinner!" Lola replied with an annoyed tone.

"Ok. Sorry Dawn, looks like we're not gonna have dinner for a while. How about passing the time by watching the gym battle?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I missed watching Pokemon battles." Dawn blushed when she finished, then she tried to hide it by turning away from Brock and head out of the room. "Hmmm... Why did she blush? Could it be?" It is quite difficult trying to trick Brock.

* * *

Dawn and Brock was standing on the Romanesque pavilion for spectators. Lower than the pavilion is the battlefield, filled with rocks and boulders. "Wow! What an awesome arena!"

"Thank you. This gym is specializes in Rock type Pokemon, just like the Oreburgh Gym. That's why the field is full of rocks and boulders." Brock explained, "Looks like we're in luck. The battle is just about to start. That's my Dad, the referee," Brock pointed at a grey spiky haired, middle-aged man standing at the sidelines. "On that side is my brother, Forrest," Brock then pointed at a young pre-teen boy standing on a platform. Forrest looks just like a miniature version of Brock and his Dad, with brown, spiky haird and narrow eyes.

"Brock, look! The challenger is..." Dawn stared at the other side of the arena.

* * *

So, who is the challenger?

A: Nando (The hippy, musical, trainer plus co-ordinator dude)

B: Lyra (Kotone) (The girl from Johto who is a huge Pearlshipper)

C: Tobias (Takuto) (The trainer who pwned Ash in the Sinnoh League's semi-final with his ultimate hacks, legendary Pokemon)

D: Conway (The "nerd" trainer who loves stalking and creeping on Dawn)

E: Barry (Jun) (The blonde "I'm going to fine you!" guy)

F: Paul (Shinji) (Ash's badass rival)

G: Kenny (Dawn's childhood friend who has a crush on her)

H: Gary "Motherfucking" Oak (Shigeru) (Highly impossible but I'll just include him for the lulz. Excuses me for the coarse language. Sorry, too much internet meme)

* * *

Me: That's it for the chapter. Hope you like it. I still cannot get over with the brillant pun I made for this chapter's title. LOL. Many of you know that Brock resolved to be a Pokemon doctor since the end of the DP arc, so I find it fitting for him to help treat Piplup at the Pokemon Centre, a great way for two old friends to meet up. Anyway, I'm thinking of having an epic but one-sided Pokemon battle scene in the next chapter.

Ash: Did anyone say Pokemon battle?

Me: What are you doing here? You're not meant to be in the story for another two chapters! Go away!

Ash: Awwww... I just want to find someone to battle... (Looks down sadly and walks away)

Dawn: Hey! You can't treat my-Ashy like that!

Pikachu: Piii... Kaaa... Chuuuuu! (Releases Thunderbolt)

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that for, Pikachu? Is that how you treat the producer of the story?

Pikachu: Pikapi! Pikachu!

Meowth: Pikachu says that was for you being mean to the twerp, nyah.

Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious. (Turns to the audience) Anyway, please review, fav, or whatever. Positive criticism is appreciated. Rude comments and shipping-bashing are not!

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a trademark belonged to Gamefreak and Nintendo, Inc. The names of the characters and Pokemon, as well as certain elements in the storyline, are the intellectual properties of Nintendo, Inc. I know many of us play Pokemon Black and White on things like DesMuMe, NO$GBA or R4, but we still have to watch for Nintendo's copyrights!


	3. Chapter 3: The Familiar Stranger

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm back with a fresh new update! Yay! In the last chapter, Dawn met up with Brock and visited the Pewter Gym. In this chapter, she will be watching a certain familiar character battling Brock's brother Forrest.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Familiar Stranger

"Brock, look! The challenger is..." Dawn stared at the other side of the arena.

Brock turned his head to the far end of the stadium where Dawn was pointing. To his surprise, he recognised the challenger, a brunette with a ridiculously large hat, wearing a long sleeved blouse match with jean shorts and a pair of white stockings. "Isn't that Lyra?"

"Hey, Lyra!" Dawn called out cheerily.

Lyra heard a familiar voice calling out her name and turned her head to the source of the voice. "Hey! Great to see you, Dane!"

Dawn sweatdropped, "It's Dawn! But Dane sounds nice, too! So, Lyra, do your best in your gym battle!"

"Thanks, Dane. I'll battle as hard as I can!" Lyra shouted back.

"Forrest!" Brock shouted at his younger brother, "Just don't forget what I have taught you and have fun out there!"

"No worries, big brother!" Forrest yelled back.

"So now, the Pewter City Gym Challenge is about to start," Brock's father Flint started the call, "On the Museum End, we have the gym leader, Forrest. On the City Square End, we have the challenger, Lyra from New Bark Town. The battle will be 3 on 3. The battle will end if all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, I will start with... Golem!" Forrest threw out a Pokeball.

"Let's go, Meganium!" "Meeegan!" Meganium cried out as soon as it got out of its Pokeball.

"Wow, Lyra's Chikorita has fully evolved!" Dawn took out her pink Pokedex.

"Meganium, the Herb Pokemon and the final evolve form of Chikorita. Its petals' aroma can calm aggressive feelings. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead plants."

"The challenger will call the first move!" Flint called out.

"Meganium, start up with Petal Dance!" "Meee...gaaan!" Meganium jumped up and spun around, releasing petals that darted for Golem.

"Golem, intercept with Rock Blast!" Golem released many small, round rocks, hitting the Petal Dance dead on.

"Looks like Meganium and Golem are evenly matched, despite of the type disadvantage." Brock commented.

"Now, Meganium, use Magical Leaf!" Meganium released several green, sharp leaves straight at Golem.

"Quick! Use Rollout to shake them off!" Golem curled itself into a ball and rolled around the gym rapidly. However, this is unable to shake off the Magical Leaf attack as the leafs followed Golem closely like missiles, and were slowly catching up. After a few laps around the gym, Golem could not avoid its fate and got hit by the Magical Leaf. "Golll!" Golem recoiled and loosened up from the ball.

"Wow! Golem's Rollout is fast, but Meganium Magical Leaf is way faster, and accurate too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a direct hit, and a super effective one as well. Looks like the battle is going in Lyra's way now." Brock said calmly.

"Now's our chance, Meganium! Use Frenzy Plant!" "Meee...gaan!" Meganium stomped its front legs' feet on the ground, causing giant hard roots to emerge from the ground and overgrow at Golem's direction.

"Golem, use Defense Curl!" Golem curled into a ball again, taking serious damage, but still managed to stand up.

"Even though Frenzy Plant is a power move super effective agains Rock types, Golem is still able to hold its ground. A perfect show of defense strength," Brock commented, "Forrest now has the upper hand since Meganium needs to recharge after using Frenzy Plant."

"Now's our chance!" Forrest called out quickly, "Golem, use Rollout and get closer to Meganium." Golem, still curled into a ball, charged at Meganium like a boulder falling down a mountain. Since it needs to recharge, Meganium can do nothing about it.

"Oh, no. It's pinch for Lyra now," Dawn said worrily.

"Now, use Fire Punch!" Golem loosened and charged up a shoot of flames on its right fist and swiftly punched Meganium in the head.

"Meee..." Meganium took the hit and almost fell down. The Fire Punch seems to be serious damage. "Quick, Meganium. Use Giga Drain!" Meganium heard Lyra's command and quickly shot out two emerald beams. The beams tied around Golem and immobilised it before it could move out of the way.

"Golem, no!" Forrest could do nothing but watching Golem getting its energy drained by the beams, and Meganium recovering with the energy drained. With its energy drained, Golem fell heavily onto the ground.

"Golem is unable to battle. Lyra's Meganium is the winner!" Flint called out.

"Awesome, Meganium. YOu're the best!" Lyra exclaimed.

"You did a great job, Golem, thanks," Forrest recalled Golem back to its ball, and threw out another, "Go, Steelix!"

"Meganium, return!" Lyra recalled Meganium, "Azumarill, you're up next!"

"Steelix, use Flash Cannon!" Steelix fired a silverish beam from it mouth, aiming at Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!" Azumarill spurted out a huge stream of water, collinding with the Flash Cannon.

* * *

20 minutes later...

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Lyra's Meganium is the winner! The gym leader has no Pokemon left to battle, so the winner goes to the challenger!" Flint made the final call.

"Yay, I won! Way to go, Meganium!" Lyra cried out happily. "Mee-gan"

"Aerodactyl, return!" Forrest sighed and recalled Aerodactyl, "You take a good long rest."

"Don't worry, Forrest! This is your first loss in three weeks. You're doing great as a gym leader. Don't you think so, Dad?" Brock walked into the court and said. "Indeed." Flint answered, "You're battling very well. It's just that the challenger is very well-trained."

"So, Dane. What do you think?" Lyra asked Dawn, who was standing behind Brock.

"You were totally awesome!" Dawn answered, "It was a great battle! Congratulations for getting the Coal Badge!"

"Thanks, Dane. Anyway, where's Ash? Isn't he with you?" Lyra questioned.

Dawn sighed and lowered her head. "After the Sinnoh League, we parted ways and he is entering the Isshu league now." Dawn replied, dejected.

"Oh, I thought you two are made for each other, and are meant to be together forever," Lyra remarked half-heartedly, "What do you think about it, Dane? Dane?"

Dawn was indulged in her own thoughts, "Lyra's right. Ash has a special bond with me, and we've been through a lot together. That's why I want to look for him as soon as I can, so I can confess my feelings to him."

"Dane, is there something wrong?" Dawn's thoughts were interrupted by Lyra. "Oh it's nothing. No need to worry!" Dawn smiled and replied quickly.

"Looks like you just brought up a touchy subject, Lyra," Brock whispered.

"I guess so." Lyra whispered back.

* * *

Dinnertime

"So, Dawn. I heard from Brock that you're a Pokemon coordinator from the Sinnoh region. What's it like to be a Pokemon coordinator?" Lola asked.

"Well, taking part in Pokemon contests is very fun," Dawn replied, "It's quite different from Pokemon battles in some ways. You get to make up cool and pretty move combinations for your Pokemon to use. You don't just win in a contest by knocking out the opponent's Pokemon. Sinnoh's Pokemon contests are also very special, since the contestors get to dress up for the occasion and use ball capsules on the Pokeballs to make awesome special effects during Pokemon's entrance."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun. I should take part in Pokemon contests sometimes," Lola laughed. Flint, Brock and Forrest looked at her anxiously. "You could take part in Pokemon contests anytime. Just don't revamp and ruin the gym," Brock remarked nervously.

"Now, now. I don't think that will be possible. This is an awesome gym. Why would someone change it?" Dawn said cluelessly. The three mem almost fainted hearing it.

"Okay it's getting late, so I'm gonna show Dawn her guest room," Brock stood up and dragged Dawn away from the dining room.

"This is the guest room, which is where you will be staying for the night. What do you think?" Brock lead Dawn into a bedroom on the second floor. Dawn looked at the room: the room is not quite big, but it's very clean. There is a double bed in the centre, and a writing desk next to it. In front of the bed, there is a 30 inch plasma TV with a Playstation 3 next to it. The room also has an ensuite, with a state-of-the-art spa bathtub and an automatic and electronic toilet (the kind you can find in Japan). "Is this a five-star hotel?" Dawn said astoundedly. "Yes, it's Hilton de Pewter," Brock laughed.

"Thanks, Brock, for letting me stay at the gym," Dawn thanked Brock.

"My pleasure. Dawn, there's something I want to talk to you about," Brock said seriously.

* * *

Me: Well, this is the first time I write about a Pokemon battle. Took me a while, but I managed to pull it through. Please review, fav, or whatever. Positive criticism is appreciated. Rude comments and shipping-bashing are not!  
Pikachu: (Cries) Pikapi... Pika... Pikapi...  
Meowth: Pikachu says please, for the love of Arceus and everything that is holy and sacred to this world, stop talking about how much you love Mudkipz, nyah.  
Me: (Angrily) Who's dissing Pokemon this time?

* * *

Next chapter: Dawn was staying at the Pewter Gym for the night. Thinking of what Brock had told her, she leaves the Kanto region. Destination: the Isshu region. Will she be able to find Ash in an unfamiliar territory?

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a trademark belonged to Gamefreak and Nintendo, Inc. The names of the characters and Pokemon, as well as certain elements in the storyline, are the intellectual properties of Nintendo, Inc. I know many of us download Pokemon episodes from unauthorized sources or watch them on Youtube, but we still have to respect the copyrights.


End file.
